


Eyes Open

by catteo



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-21
Updated: 2012-11-21
Packaged: 2017-11-19 04:38:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/569183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catteo/pseuds/catteo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the only way to survive is to close your eyes.</p>
<p>Written for the prompt "I'll give you, I'll give you all you want and I'll watch you, I'll watch you bleed me dry..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes Open

**Author's Note:**

  * For [waltzmatildah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waltzmatildah/gifts).



Sometimes she closes her eyes just to be in darkness. She is a being of the moments between then and now, the edge of shadows, the space between heartbeats. Sometimes she allows herself to dream that she’s still a girl. Full of hope and brightness. A lifetime to look forward to. She knows it’s foolish. She’s no longer a child. She opens her eyes to the harsh white light of reality. She’s had several lifetimes now. And somehow, despite the infinite second chances, there are things she can’t seem to get right.

He opens his eyes for the sake of seeing soft white light. Wishes that he could be a creature of sunlight and laughter. He dreams of redemption and of being her saviour. Of dying to live. With her. He closes his eyes and everything is inky, suffocating black. His dreams are foolish. Nothing but ashes in his mouth, burnt to dust by circumstance and desire. He wonders at the futility of it all.

He bares his soul to her. Offers her his smile. His future. She takes it all with barely a thought.

Somewhere is a shared dusk. A sticky midnight of blood and lust. She whispers a litany of promises she has no intention of keeping. His hands brand her in the dark. A searing beacon of shattered lives. He begs her not to leave. She gives him forever, certain in the knowledge that an eternity is not enough to fix the wrongs that she has wreaked upon him.

He turns from her. Walks away. The wounds he has gouged on her heart refuse to close. She shuts her eyes. Lives in darkness.


End file.
